


Be Quiet

by PrinceJenoEyesmiles



Series: Horny JaemJen, Jeno is Jaemin's baby acorn [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bottom Lee Jeno, Daddy Kink, I love Jeno okay?, JSMR, Jaemin corrupts and takes care of his baby boy uwu, Jaemin just loves to tease, Jaemin would've let him anyway, Jaeno, Jeno is a sneaky little kitty, Jeno is so adorable bitch don't even argue, Jeno kitten, M/M, Smut and Fluff, Thanks, This is trash, Top Na Jaemin, but loves Jeno more, crossdressing for a bit, jaemjen - Freeform, minno, nomin, stop sleeping over Jeno being bottom lmao, this is shit tbh, y'all blind or smthn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:09:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26716537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceJenoEyesmiles/pseuds/PrinceJenoEyesmiles
Summary: Jeno wanted to buy fruits and make a JSMR video.Apparently, he has to be quiet with Jaemin's dick up his ass.
Relationships: Na Jaemin/ Lee Jeno
Series: Horny JaemJen, Jeno is Jaemin's baby acorn [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1944331
Comments: 6
Kudos: 157





	Be Quiet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [haecmesees](https://archiveofourown.org/users/haecmesees/gifts).



> This idea was from @haecmesees btw

Jeno drags his boyfriend by the hand once they stepped out of the car, "Jesus, Jeno babe, slow down," Jaemin yelps out when he stumbled on the metal line at the entrance door.

The said boy went deaf ears on him and continued to look around, stoked sinced he made Jaemin agree with him to go grocery shopping. The blue haired boy didn't really want to go, especially since it's their day off and he's lazy as fuck.

But after a few begging with natural puppy eyes, a cute voice, a pout and a few whines while swinging Jaemin's arm around. The younger sighed and grabbed his keys before telling their manager that they'll be out for a moment.

The other dream members are having their own activities. Haechan and Renjun went to crash on the 127's dorm for a few nights just because Jaehyun and Mark pulled a prank on them, once.

While Chenle and Jisung were at the former's house to have a sleepover. So basically, Jaemin and Jeno are home alone until the others eventually come back and ruin their 'alone time' as Jaemin would say.

Jeno pulls out a shopping cart and mostly runs around the grocery store while grabbing a few edibles that spots his interest. Jaemin pants and apologizes to a few people he had almost crashed the cart on to as he tried to catch up to his lover.

"Jaem, can we get this?" By _this_ , the brunet meant _these_ a pack of freshly picked strawberries in a little plastic container.

Despite hating the certain red fruit, Jaemin nodded with a smile as Jeno squeals in delight before grabbing _three_ packs and tossing them into the cart before walking around again.

By the time they reached the counter to pay the food Jeno had picked out, Jaemin grabs his wallet and his eyes almost pops out of their sockets. The bill was more than what they usually pay for when they do a _normal_ grocery shopping.

The younger gulps and looks at his lover who was jumping on his spot as he checked the food that were in the plastic bags, "baby, do we really need all of these?" He asked as the older looked up.

The brunet smiled cutely, "yes, Nana. It's food, you know how much I love food," he pouts as the blue haired pursed his lips and nodded before taking out a few bucks. He really can't resist when it comes to Jeno, no matter how much he teases him on camera, _everyone_ knows that he would do anything for the latter, it doesn't help when he's naturally too adorable as well.

After they payed the bills, or rather _he_ payed the bills, Jeno once again drags him back to his car and buckles onto his seat while Jaemin starts the car.

༆

Jeno sets up the table and adjusts the camera as Jaemin waits patiently, well not exactly. The younger could not stop staring at his boyfriend's plump ass as it pops out of the brunet's white skirt, said boy was bending a bit forward to adjust the microphone and Jaemin so badly wants to touch him.

How dare he wear such a revealing but cute outfit in front of Jaemin while they're alone, how dare he wear the shortest skirt and crop top that he secretly owns, how dare he wear the black laced panties he knows that is Jaemin's favorite on him, how dare he fucking jiggles his ass before plopping down on his seat.

"Fuck you Jeno, quite literally," Jaemin hissed as Jeno started the recording. The brunet giggles and taps the mic, the younger glared at him and moves towards the mic before whispering harshly, "Fuck you Jeno Lee, quite literally you fucking slut," he repeats and places a hand on the boy's bare thigh.

Jeno bits his lip with a grin as he starts to open a juice box while shaking it, Jaemin watches as he poked the hole with a straw and takes a few huge gulps before ending it with a sigh.

Jaemin rolls his eyes and pulls Jeno onto his lap as his skirt slides up, the brunet giggles again and squirms on his place and pressing his ass down _hard_ on Jaemin's crotch.

The blue haired groans as he pinches his boyfriend's soft skin, the latter squeaks and bounces high before landing down hard again, pressing his ass on Jaemin's hard on.

"You are such a slut, you know that?" Jaemin whispers while Jeno takes a banana and peels it. The brunet whines at the words making the younger smirk. "Let's change this JSMR of yours for a bit," he whispers to the mic as Jeno makes a 'huh?' Sound.

"You need to be quiet in this right?" He whispers again, Jeno nodded with a raised eyebrow as he plopped a grape in his mouth before leaning to the mic and slowly chews on it. The sound of squelching made the younger bit his inner cheek. "Then you keep your mouth shut when I'm fucking you, got it?" He said.

Jeno widens his eyes and Jaemin kisses his earlobe before trailing down to his neck and nibbles on his soft pale skin. He moans and earns a slap on his clothed cock, "I said be quiet, you're breaking your own rules here darling." The younger whispered making the brunet hum and raise his hips a bit.

Jaemin smirks and reaches to slide Jeno's laced panties down as the boy lets it land on his ankles, the younger unzips his pants and slips down his jeans along with his boxers.

He grabs a hold of his hard cock and hisses at the feeling, he takes a bottle of lube from a nearby drawer and puts it on his dick before stroking it a few times and positioning it front of Jeno's tight hole. "Ready?" He asked earning a nod, he slaps the boy's ass making him whimper, "words kitten."

Jeno gulps and bends down to level with the microphone on the table, "r-ready daddy," he whispers as Jaemin grins before grabbing his hips and pulls him down to his cock. The older gasps and grips on the edge of the table at the feeling of Jaemin's huge fat cock stretching his tight hole.

He bits his lip and felt his eyes glistening with tears as the younger is now balls deep into his ass, "remember," Jaemin starts on the mic before kissing Jeno's shoulder while his hands are gripping tightly on the boy's small waist, "be quiet," he adds as he pulls the older up and slams him back down.

Jeno moans loudly and leans back in to Jaemin's broad chest earning another thrust, "I said be quiet or I won't let you cum," the younger threatens as he places a hand on Jeno's neck choking him.

"'M s-sorry daddy, _ngh~_ " Jeno wailed as tears were now almost escaping from his eyes. Jaemin grunted before sliding his hands down to Jeno's thighs and spreading them widely making a clear view of his dick going in and out of the older's hole, fucking him good.

Jeno places a hand on his mouth trying to muffle his moans at the change of position, he tilts his head back to Jaemin's shoulder with his eyes rolling to the back of his head as Jaemin slowed down his pace a bit to get the left peeled banana on the table, "continue and be quiet, sweetheart, don't want daddy to stop don't you?"

Jeno whines and grabs the banana before placing his feet up on the table, "n-no, I wan- want daddy's come," he begs as he peeled the banana more. He makes a low moan when Jaemin touches his neglected leaking cock.

"Then be quiet and obey me, I don't want a brainless slut on my cock without them doing any work." Jaemin hissed as Jeno nodded biting onto his fist, "eat the fruit kitten," the brunet struggles as he lets out a whine feeling his legs starting to ache from being held up high not letting any blood circulate.

The younger groans and changes their position making Jeno bent over the table with the mic right in front of his mouth as the former stood behind him holding on to his hips. "Now eat it," he demands.

The older hiccups a moan and inserts the banana into his mouth, "that's a good boy," Jaemin coos making the brunet keen at his words, "now, push it down to your throat, I want you to deep throat it baby," he orders as Jeno hesitated. He slaps the boy's ass and reaches to push it down his boyfriend's mouth until it hits the back of his throat, "fucking slut," he spat out.

Jeno chokes as he pushes the fruit in and out of his mouth matching with Jaemin's dick in his ass, "do you like that baby? Like the feeling of the banana filling in your mouth? Hm?" Jaemin whispers in his ear making him whine as he nodded obediently.

He gargles into the fruit as Jaemin kisses his temple, "would you rather have my cock in your mouth than that pathetic fruit? Want to choke on it and cum without even me touching you like the slut that you are?" He whispers again and trails his lips down on Jeno's neck marking him with hickeys.

The brunet lets out another strangled moan and pushes his ass back at Jaemin's cock, fucking himself as the latter stopped, "n-no! Pl-please don't st-stop," he begs as he pulled the banana out of his mouth and desperately pushing himself to Jaemin's length.

The blue haired squeezed his ass harshly, "I said be quiet, what did you do? Moaning loudly like a fucking whore. Better listen to me or I'm pulling out next time," he said sternly before pulling out and slamming back in making Jeno choke on the banana and the table screeching as it moves forward.

The camera and mic shakes as Jeno whines into the fruit, "you're such a cockslut, begging to be fucked after wearing _this_ and pretending like you're innocent when you're not." Jaemin hissed, "I wonder if this JSMR draft of yours will end up to the public to see, to see you getting fucked senselessly by me, to hear you moan like a whore, to see you choke on a fruit and to finally see the Lee Jeno who _I_ own being a pathetic little cockslut who wants nothing more but my dick."

He grabs Jeno's leaking member and pumps it fast making the brunet whimper as he felt tears running down his cheeks, "oh now you're crying? When I'm giving everything to you?" Jaemin said pumping his neglected cock faster before slowing down just before he almost came, "I gave you my dick up your ass and treated you like my Queen yet here you are crying about it, pathetic." He spat out.

Jeno hiccups and cries when Jaemin kept teasing him, pumping his cock up and down fast before stopping and pressing his thumb on his slit not letting him come. The younger knows his baby is so close, so needy and such a whore for him, he felt a bit bad but the sight was just so hot and making him even more aroused, "dear God, Jeno. You look so pretty like this, so fucking pretty my angel."

The said boy reaches for his cock but his hand was slapped away, "want to come darling? Already?" Jaemin teased and tugs his cock hard making him let out a cry, "you poor thing, fucked out but not able to come yet," he said in sarcasm, "isn't this what you wanted kitten? Having my dick up your ass while you choke on that stupid fruit thinking it's my cock in your mouth? So desperate huh?"

Jeno chokes on the fruit as he pulls it out, "I-I ca-can't, daddy _please_ make me come," he begs as Jaemin places his hand in front of him. He taps the older's lips and the boy obediently opens his mouth before closing it and sucks on Jaemin's fingers as he arches his back.

Jaemin pulls Jeno's arms back and wraps them around his own hips as he fastened his pace, "such a pretty thing, only for me to see and for me to admire. Is this all mine? Are _you_ mine Jeno-yah?" He whispered and ignored the mic that has fallen down while the older bites and sucks on his fingers like a kitty sucking on their momma's tits to get milk. Like Jeno is getting Jaemin's milk into his ass.

The blue haired pulls his fingers out of the brunet's mouth to let him speak, earning a 'pop' from it. "Y-yes, all for y-you daddy! Fuck!" Jeno screams as Jaemin reaches to grab his cock again, this time tightening his grip and pumping fast non stop, the younger smirks as he looks at his boyfriend's fucked out face, mouth open letting out cries of moans, drool all over his neck, tears on his cheeks, hair disheveled and lips swollen from biting so much to keep quiet.

But apparently, both of them have forgotten about the main point of this scenario, too caught up with each other as Jeno felt like he saw stars while Jaemin does his job to make him cum, "I-I wanna co-come," he pleads.

Jaemin leaves a wet kiss on his collarbone, where one of his many hickies was decorated at, "then cum for daddy kitten, baby has been such a good boy for me." He whispers. By that, Jeno comes and _comes_ hard, so much making a mess on the table and on the fruit display as he lets it all out with a loud moan and arching his back.

The sudden tightness made Jaemin groan as he kept his pace going, reaching for his own high. Jeno whines at him and clenches his hole, "i-it hurts," he whimpered clutching his thighs together, "but it feels so good daddy, You f-feel s-so good, _mhmm~_ " He whimpers.

Jaemin cussed, "fuck!" as he came inside of Jeno's ass and bites on the boy's shoulder. He pants and stays there as they both tried to catch their breaths, he doesn't pull out and backhugs his lover, "You did so good baby, such a beautiful kitten," he whispers and kisses Jeno's temple.

The brunet hums as he finally pulls out admiring _his_ cum dripping out of Jeno's hole and trailing down to his thighs, he looks up to see his baby trying to stand up properly. He chuckles and helps him out, carrying him to the couch and leaves him there to clean up their unnecessary mess.

He comes back fully changed into clean clothes with a pair of boxers and one of his sweaters for Jeno to wear, the latter struggled a bit but successfully changed into Jaemin's clothes with the sleeves too long and covering his hands. Sweater paws was one of his favorites, but also Jaemin's weakness.

Jaemin sits down beside him as the older moves towards his side and drapes his pretty legs over his boyfriend's lap, the younger wraps his arm around the small boy and runs his free hand through the brunet's silky hair. "Was this why you wanted to go grocery shopping?" He asked out of curiosity.

Jeno hummed and he felt the boy smile against his chest, "why didn't you just tell me you wanted to fuck? I would've done it anyway baby," he said like it was obvious and all of the hours they spent outside was wasted.

The brunet giggles and looks up at him with big doe eyes, different to the ones he's seen just a few moments ago. "Yeah but I wanted to grab a few _extra_ foods, so I covered it up by saying that I wanted to make a JSMR video with you, a draft one." He shrugs, "plus, it was fun teasing you, you know I like it rough, so what way to make you do that than by teasing you and making you feel so on edged?" He adds with a cute smile.

Jaemin sometimes despises how Jeno could easily persuade anyone with by just smiling with his cute eye smile and his cute face with his cute voice. It's an advantage for the brunet but a disadvantage for him, though, he would always brush that thought off and corrects it. It's not a disadvantage, rather, it's actually a blessing to see that beautiful smile from the most precious boy in the world.

"You are so naughty, you _know_ how I feel when you cross dress and show your beautiful body for me. Especially with those thick thighs, slim waist and pretty legs? Lee Jeno you are a blessing and a sinner all in one. You are the reason why I'm a goner." He said earning a pout. He sighed and kisses the pout away, "but who said I'm complaining?"

Jeno beams and snuggles up on his side as he hums feeling Jaemin leaving feather like kisses on his head as he caresses his side.

**Author's Note:**

> This was boring and rubbish. Y'all must've wasted your time on reading this, so I'm very sorry, I'm emo rn so lmao


End file.
